


Shut Up and Dance

by emmyak96



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, POV Pietro, Party, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyak96/pseuds/emmyak96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro/Reader songfic- Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon told in Pietro's view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance

Stark was having yet another party. He had at least two a month. I went occasionally, but it was only because Wanda usually made me go. And this was one of those times.

"Come on, Pietro. It'll be fun!" Wanda claimed.

"Fun? I'll just be doing what I always do: sitting down at the bar and drink, waiting for it to end. You know I hate dancing anyway." I'll admit that it came out with a bit of a whine.

"Tonight will be different, I promise." She was almost begging now.

"How would you know that?"

"Just trust me."

"Fine, I'll go." I said with a sigh. She squealed and jumped forward, hugging me.

"Yes! Don't worry, you won't regret it!"

Yet, here I was regretting it. I was in my usual spot at the bar, drinking and people-watching. Steve and Thor were talking with some veterans, Natasha and Bruce were laughing on the couch, Wanda, Tony and Clint were chatting with a group of people, probably telling stories. I scanned the room, but couldn't see her. (Y/n) was the only reason these parties were bearable. I never actually talked to her at these things. She was always talking to others, laughing and having a great time. I wasn't always in the best mood at these and I didn't want bring her down, so I just watched her dance from my seat. She just let the music take her away, her movements smooth and fluid. She always looked so beautiful as she moved. I liked her from afar. We talked a lot outside of the parties, but I tried my best to hide my feelings. I couldn't tell if she felt the same way or not, so I kept it to myself because I didn't want to make anything awkward between us if she didn't return my feelings. But I was fine with that, as long as I got to talk to her. And speak of the devil. (Y/n) walked into the room, looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a backless dress and some beat up sneaks. She never wore heels because they made it harder to dance. I couldn't keep my eyes off her as she walked across the room.

"(Y/n)!" Wanda's voice broke through the music. (Y/n) smiled and ran over to Wanda, giving her a hug. Wanda whispered something in her ear and (Y/n) nodded as if she was confirming something. The two of them walked to the dance floor and began dancing together. I'm glad they're having fun, at least. I turned back to the bar and asked for refill. Sipping at my drink, I scanned the room some more. Everyone was enjoying themselves and I felt myself debating on whether to leave or not.

"Hey, Speedy." (Y/n)'s voice broke through my thoughts and I turned to find her standing next to me. She looked even more beautiful up close. Her smile could brighten up an entire room.

"Hello, (Y/n)." I set my drink down on the bar.

"How come you're sitting here all by your lonesome?" She took a seat and leaned against the counter.

I gave her a shrug. "Parties aren't really my thing."

"Really? They seem right up your alley."

"Yeah, everyone seems to think that. I run fast so I must like this kind of scene."

She gave a sweet laugh that was music to my ears. "You should at least try to have some fun. Why not dance?"

"I'm not a huge fan of dancing." I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"Well, maybe you were just missing something." She replied with a smirk.

"And what would that be?"

She stood up and stuck her hand out. "The right partner."

"Oh, I don't know..." I wanted to dance with her, but I also didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of her.

"Oh, come on!" She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said, "Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me."

I took my gaze away from my drink and looked into her eyes, her bright, beautiful eyes. She continued walking backwards, leading us to the center of the floor. We reached the spot and she started dancing around me.

"Loosen up a little, Sonic!" She said as moved her body to the music.

I couldn't help myself, and said "You're holding back."

(Y/n) gave me a smirk that turned into a big smile. "Shut up and dance with me!" She spun in a few circles as she spoke, her hair flying up around her head.

Wanting to be close to her again, I grabbed her hand and pulled her against me, putting my other hand around her waist. Her eyes widened for a second at the sudden change, but smiled at me as her eyes lit up. I felt it in my chest as she looked at me, the chemical, physical kryptonite.

"Now that's more like it." (Y/n) said. Helpless to the bass and the faded light, I began moving with her. We found a good rhythm and stuck with it for a bit. The music picked up a bit so I decided to try something. I spun her away from me, still holding her hand, then pulled her back in. She ended up with her back to me and her arms crossed over her chest as I held her hands. I spun her back to face me. She crossed her wrists behind my neck and I held her waist. I had to admit that I was having a lot of fun dancing. She was definitely right about the partner thing. Her eyes looked up at me and I smiled down at her.

Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future. I realize this is my last chance.

I removed my hands from her waist and put them on either side of her face, pulling her closer. Our lips touched and it was like the music in the room stopped and our own kind took its place. They moved in rhythm with each other and there was only one thing on my mind: _this woman is my destiny_. I pulled away to catch my breath and saw (Y/n) smiling up at me. I felt eyes on me so I looked over (Y/n)'s shoulder and noticed Wanda giving me a look that said "I told you that you wouldn't regret it."

"Oh, come on, girl!" I picked (Y/n) up bridal style and ran out of the party, heading for my apartment in the Tower. Once we got to my door, I set her down and reached into my pocket for my keys. I pulled them out and unlocked the door. When the lock clicked, (Y/n) turned me around and grabbed my collar, pulling herself closer.

"I knew we were bound to be together." She said as she pressed her lips to mine. I fumbled around to find the doorknob, finally finding it and opening the door. We tumbled into my apartment, never breaking the kiss.

She pulled away and gave a sultry smile. "You're holding back."

I put my lips to her ear and whispered, "Shut up and dance with me."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time doing the POV in the love interest's instead of the reader's. Did it work well? Any feedback? Anything is appreciated!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
